1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dosage dispenser according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dosage dispensers are known from EP 0 755 721 A2 and DE 198 18 434 in which the mixing ratio of two pasty or fluid components can be adjusted in a continuous manner. Such a dosage dispenser can be used advantageously as a dispenser for sun lotion in order to mix two sun lotion components with a sun lotion factor of 1 and of 25 for example, so that the sun lotion factor can be set in a continuous manner in the region of 1 to 25. Said dosage dispenser represents a substantial improvement for the consumer because the consumer can choose the sun lotion factor pending on the insulation and the acclimatization of the skin and the consumer does not have to carry several containers with different sun lotion factors around with him.
Even in the further development of the proposed solution according to WO 00/09270 (especially FIG. 3), the dosage dispenser comprises two pump units, to each of which an exchangeable cartridge is associated which each contains a type of sun lotion with highly differing sun lotion factors. The pump units or their pump plungers are actuated via an adjusting element which is in operative connection with a pump or nozzle head which is held in the housing of the dosage dispenser and is actuated by the consumer via a handle.
The known dosage dispensers have principally proven their worth in practice. However, the pump units or their pump plungers can be subjected to considerable tilting and/or twisting moments when actuated with the pressed-down adjusting element, so that they can get “jammed” in their respective pump unit.